The Alien Symboite
by Bloope
Summary: The source of all evil has big plans for the slayer


The Alien Symboite (1/?)  
  
  
  
Buffy stepped onto the dew filled grass, her five inch heels left trails from her lawn until she reached the sidewalk. It was time for her nightly patrol for Sunnydales vampires. She walked at a slow pace down to the nearest cemetery. Across one street, there were teens kissing and smoking, across another street there was more of the same. She let out a sigh and continued to walk to the graveyard. She reached the entrance, when she felt someone behind her. She spun on her heel and there was no one there. She continued to walk and noticed a red haze was following. Buffy got fed up and yelled,"Show yourself!" The red haze turned into a demon, none like Buffy had ever seen, one with razor sharp claws and was dressed in a black robe. The demon arose from the mist fully. Buffy took a look into his eyes and was shocked. Nothing at all, all darkness, all evil there was nothing. He removed his hood, his head was large with two pointy horns sticking, which were black. He spoke in a dark voice and said,"Not here." He snapped his fingers and they were in some cave suddenly. Buffy looked around and tried to walk to him but she was chained to the wall. She looked at the demon that was approaching her and yelled,"Let me go." The demon simply laughed. He ran his long nails down her side and said,"Now Slayer, you have been brought here for a reason, the source of all evil wants you and he gets what he wants." Buffy eyes nearly fell out of her sockets.  
  
From the other side of the room, a black door opened and out walked the source. Horns longer than the demons and armed with two swords. He smiled and tapped the demon on the shoulder, commending him on his job well done. The source approached Buffy and said,"Well Well Slayer, I am here to offer you something, many demons have tried to kill you but that seems so boring, I am offering you a chance to end it all and join my side." Buffy looked at him and spat in his face and said,"Never." The source laughed and drew his hand back and hit the slayer in the stomach and said,"I knew this would be tough slayer, someone who is all good and all, Although who said you have a choice." The demon who captured Buffy came wheeling a cart with needles and other devices. The source smiled at the slayer and spoke,"Now Slayer, prepare for your time of darkness to reign supreme." The source slowly attached a machine to Buffy's jugular vien and hooked the tube to a container. The source stopped for a minute and said to the slayer,"Slayer, what I am going to do, is something that you are going to love, I am draining your blood and then filling your body with an Alien Symboite, this symboite will make you into the strongest demon that has ever existed." Before Buffy could speak a word, the source hit the button and it drained all of Buffy's blood. The demon that captured Buffy slowly switched the cannisters and hooked Buffy's lifeless body to the Alien Symboite. The source hit the green button and the black liquid slowly entered Buffy's body. The source unhooked Buffy's body from the cannister and said,"So long Slayer, hopefully our next meeting will be to discuss your takeover of Sunnydale. The source and the horny demon walked into the black door and back to their dimension.  
  
Buffy slowly began to stir. Her eyes snapped open and she broke the chains with the littlest of ease. She felt this warm sensation through her body and then noticed the empty cannister the fully cannister. Buffy lifted up the cannister of her blood and slammed into the ground and said,"Play time is over."  
  
Buffy walked out of the cave. She felt a warmth run through her body. She moaned and kept walking down the streets of Sunnydale. She thought, such worthless pieces of shit. She walked by the leather shoppe and caught a glance of the red leather pants in the window. She walked around the back and kicked the door in. She quickly grabbed five pairs of red leather pants, she quickly changed. She walked out as the sun began to rise into the sky. She ran her hands up her thighs, up to her breasts and to her hair. She sighed and walked to her apartment. She walked about the five flight of flithly stairs and opened her door. She closed the door and locked it. She saw her answering machine flashing and ignored. She went into her washroom. She took off her white tank top that was drenched in sweat. She looked in the mirror and said,"So Symboite, show me what you got?" A black ooze oozed out of her nails, turning them black. She looked at them and smiled. "Any more?" Buffy drew her hand back and three black spikes appeared from her hand and she threw them at the window, breaking it instantly. She smiled. Buffy opened her cabinet and grabbed a blood red lipstick, she slowly spread it over her lips. She smiled into the mirror and went to her dresser. She ruffled through her cloths and found a see through black top and put it on, with a pair of five inch black leather platform heels. She smiled and grabbed a fifty dollar bill and put in her back pocket. She stopped to listen her messages. She hit the play button;  
  
Hey Buff, it is Willow, Call me Back  
  
BEEP  
  
Hey Buff, where are you, long patrol  
  
Buffy smashed the machine with her arm and said,"Like you wouldn't believe." Buffy walked out of her apartment and walked down the five flights of dirty stairs. She found her way to Giles house. She opened the door and said,"Hey Gang, miss me?" Xander looked from the ground and ran his eyes up Buffy's leather clad legs to her see through shirt. Xander smiled and waved and looked back at the TV. Buffy closed the door and walked to where the TV was and sat down on the couch next to Spike. Willow, who was on the other side of the room said,"How was patrol Buff?" Buffy nodded and said,"So where is everyone else?" Willow had no clue and neither did anyone else. Buffy got up and said,"Well, I have to go and do some things around the city talk to you guys later." Buffy left the apartment that Giles owned. Willow said to Xander,"Why was Buffy in leather, she never dresses like that, the black nails, what was with that?" Xander put his hands up in frustration and nodded his head back and forth.  
  
Buffy walked out of Giles apartment block into a nearby Alley and thought, How the fuck was I friends with those losers. Buffy suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Spike. Buffy smiled seductively and turned around. Spike glanced over her body and said,"What happen to you, puberty?" Buffy smiled and said,"Well, William the bloody or should I say softy, I felt like a change." Spike licked his lips and said,"What ever change your going through, it is good." Buffy smiled and pinned him against the wall and started to kiss him. She couldn't resist it, she kissed him hard and fast and then was pushed back. Spike glared at Buffy and said,"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Before he looked Buffy was gone. She walked down the streets of Sunnydale, guys drooling over her body. She bummed a ciggerate off a teen and was smoking it as she walked down the street. She was around 46th street and heard someone calling her name and turned around, it was Willow. Buffy grinned as Willow started to talk,"Buffy what is with the leather?" Buffy sighed and said,"Don't you like it?" With puppy dog eyes. Willow nodded and Buffy said,"If you don't, then I don't give a fuck, you know what Willow, you are fucking bitch with no friends, your nothing and you will never amount to anything." Tears started to stream down Willow's face and Buffy continued,"Little cry baby wants her mommy, Well too bad you witch, your nothing without me." Buffy slapped her scratching Willows face in three places. Buffy leaned near Willow and licked the blood off her cheek and said,"Well, Red I guess you should go run and tell the gang about this right." Willow ran off and Buffy laughed. She took a drag of her ciggerate and smiled and said,"I went much to easy on her." 


End file.
